


Until Next Time

by sohox



Series: Stolen Moments [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Teasing, Clothed Sex, Grinding, Lap Sex, M/M, college rhink, i dont even know guys, mentions of highschool rhink, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: They never really discussed it, never pushed any further, and when they were alone, they didn’t dare tempt it, for fear they wouldn’t be able to stop. That is, until the party.





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Stolen Moments. Apparently this is going to be a series now, because Elizabeth insists that it never end. 
> 
> This was supposed to have three separate scenarios in it, but this one sort of lit on fire, then Elizabeth threw gasoline on it and here we are. I would suggest reading part one first.

Their game gets bolder the older they get. It has grown beyond moments of Link just sitting in Rhett’s lap. Sometimes Rhett would stand too close to Link, pressing along his back, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Link’s love handles. It was dangerous, exciting, and they both lived for those stolen moments. 

If Link was being honest with himself, a huge part of the excitement was knowing they were doing it right under the noses of those around them. They always stopped just shy of release, leaving each other with a delicious ache that felt so sweet just the thought of it did more for Link than any porno he’d ever gotten his eyes on. 

They never really discussed it, never pushed any further, and when they were alone, they didn’t dare tempt it, for fear they wouldn’t be able to stop. That is, until the party. 

They were graduating. It was time for them to throw one last get-together. One final gathering of all their friends before they left campus for good. Throughout the night, Link would look over, seeing Rhett lounging on the beat up old couch, long legs stretching out in front of him. He was wearing his NC State basketball shorts, knees naked save for the light sprinkling of blond hair. He kept rubbing his hands along the red cloth of the shorts, and Link could imagine how Rhett’s toned muscles must feel to his own hands, tight and strong from his daily conditioning routine. 

The party was winding down, the last of their friends finally getting ready to head out. 

“Liiiink! C’ _ mere!”  _ Micayla, tipsy as hell, had called out, ushering him over to where she and several other people were sprawled on the couch. “We gotta take one more picture together! Gotta memorialize Mr. Fly before y’all jus’ toss ‘im out when ya leave!” Rhett snorted from his position as anchor on the end of the couch. Micayla grabbed Link’s arm, tugging him forward so quickly he lost balance, pitching forward, nearly falling on her before a strong forearm caught him around the waist, pulling him with a heavy thud tight against Rhett. 

Link, feeling like the wind was knocked out of him, squirms in Rhett’s lap, surprised to find himself there so abruptly. 

“Mickey, get yer picture.” Rhett’s gruff voice is right in Link’s ear, hot breath grazing the sensitive lobe. The sound and sensation never failed to give Link goosebumps along his neck and shoulder, and this moment was no exception. 

Micayla squeals, jumps up and puts her disposable camera on top of the makeshift tv stand, and presses the button to activate the timer. Each friend screams something else into the room as the flash goes off, and for a moment, Rhett bucks hard against Link’s backside through the thin cotton of both of their shorts, Rhett’s cock lines up perfectly with the cleft of Link’s ass. 

“A’right, y’all gotta get out!” Link yells, gulping hard when he hears how rough his voice sounds. “We gotta get up early to hit the road. Out!” And if his friends find it rude that they don’t get up to show them out, none of their drunk asses say anything. 

The moment the door clicks behind the last party goer, Rhett’s hands grab Link’s hips, pulling him hard back against his chest. “Been tryin’ to get you right here all night, you fucking tease.” Rhett buries his face in Link’s neck. He grabs each of Link’s wrists in his massive hands, pulling them out to the side. He snakes his other leg under Link’s, forcing him to straddle both of Rhett’s thighs, and slowly, deliberately he spreads both of their legs are far apart as he can. 

Link melts back into Rhett, feeling completely exposed despite still being fully clothed. Rhett’s cock is nestled right into the line of Link’s ass, warm, hard, it feels so intimate despite the four layers of clothes between them.  _ “Rhett,”  _ Link gasps out loud, pushing his hips back harder against Rhett’s lap. 

“S’our last chance to make good use of this couch” Rhett growls into Link’s ear, the wisps of his short beard tickling Link’s throat. Rhett bucks up against Link. “Dreamt of doing this a thousand times.”

It’s hard for Link to find leverage, the way he’s spread out, so he settles for grinding his hips down, circling them until he feels the head of Rhett’s cock right at his puckered hole. “What stopped ya, bo?” He swears he can feel the wetness from Rhett’s cock leaking through the fabric. He feels reckless, and keyed up and he’s wanted this, too. “My cock is so fucking hard right now.” 

“You’re always hard for me, you fucking tease. Ever since we were kids, every time I’d get my leg between yours, you’d go fucking stupid with it. Think I didn’t notice, you grinding your balls against my thigh like that?” Rhett asks, panting hot warm breaths against Link’s ear. 

“Like this?” Link asks, angling his hips just right for the tip of Rhett’s cock to brush up against the back of Link’s sack for just a moment, before repositioning, getting his cock back to his hole again. 

“Yeah, like that. _ Fuck.  _ Ya’know how many times I had to fuck my fist after you rode my knee in public?” Link throws his head back at the admission. His cock is straining against his shorts, and he desperately wants to touch himself, but he can’t. Rhett’s grip on both of his wrists is too strong. 

“Nuh uh, bo. You don’t get to touch yourself right now.” The whine that leaves Link is breathless and filthy, he’s so hard and Rhett’s cock feels so good against his tight hole. He grinds down harder and he swears he can feel it start to push in just slightly. “Remember when we were on our senior trip, it was right after your birthday that year, and we were on that awful bus?” 

“The one that smelled like burnt rubber the whole time?” Link laughs. 

“Yeah, that one. Remember I was sitting back against the window, and you just nestled right up against me, fuck you were so skinny back then.”

Link thought back to that day. It had been such a long bus ride, all of the seniors jammed together in the hot cramped bus. It was the perfect excuse to get on Rhett’s lap. Link remembered that day so vividly, he was on edge for  _ hours  _ as they bumped along the highway. It seemed like every stone they crossed over was specifically placed there to make him lose his mind. 

“Fuck, Rhett. I fucked my mattress for hours that night.” 

“Yeah?” Rhett finally let one of Link’s hands go so that he could grip his hip, pulling him even tighter against him. “Don’t you fucking dare touch yourself. Put that hand on my thigh.” Link immediately obeyed, squeezing the muscle under his palm. 

Rhett started rocking his hips, dragging the length of his cock back and forth under the weight of Link’s body. The feeling was intoxicating, but at the same time, just not enough for Link. He wanted more. He desperately wanted to wrap a hand around his own cock.  _ No _ , he wanted  _ Rhett’s _ hand around his cock. “Rhett,  _ please. _ ”

“Please, what?”

“Let me…”

“Nah, not yet baby. I’m not done. I’ve thought about this for so long, I’m gonna make this last.” He thrusts up, hard, and the sound that rips from his throat leads Link to believe that ‘making this last’ won’t actually be happening. A sly smile forms on Link’s lips. He can tell just how worked up he’s got the man underneath him. He feels powerful, even though Rhett thinks he’s the one in control.

“That so?” He leans forward just slightly, putting all of his weight into his lower body, ass jutting into Rhett’s lap where he circles it around. He looks back over his shoulder at Rhett’s face. The taller man’s mouth is open, lips parted, tongue peeking out to wet his lower lip. Link’s watching Rhett watch his own hips as they undulate around, the new found angle applying delicious pressure against Link’s perineum, Rhett’s cock head splitting his balls.

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Rhett shouts with a strangled cry. There’s a flood of wetness along the cloth covering Link’s taint now. Rhett’s cock is leaking with precum. Link’s got him exactly where he wants him. 

“You could, you know...  _ fuck me.”  _ Link’s voice rings louder than he had anticipated. 

Rhett growls, pulling him harshly back against him, burying his face into Link’s neck as he bucks his hips up, fucking into the impossibly hot space between Link’s ass cheeks. The feeling is so intense, it sneaks up on both of them. “Next time.” Rhett’s voice cracks on the whisper. It sounds like a promise. With one more rutting thrust, he floods his shorts with warm wet cum. 

Link’s head is swimming, body thrumming with heat. They’ve never let themselves get this far before. And just the thought of Rhett’s cock releasing right beneath him, unable to stop himself,  _ using _ Link like a fucktoy. That’s all he fucking needs. The moment Rhett reaches around and digs his fingers into the soft warm flesh of Link’s belly, he explodes in his own shorts, grinding himself down into the sticky mess Rhett left behind. 

They’re both panting, gulping down cool air like they’ve never tasted it before. Link’s body relaxes back against Rhett and he can feel his heart beating in rhythm with his own. 

_ Next time,  _ Rhett had said. Link’s mind was already swimming with ideas of  _ what _ and  _ where _ and  _ how  _ things could happen next time. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing! You know what time it is!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at soho-x.tumblr.com


End file.
